The roommates
by solatia
Summary: Yuzu is finally engaged to Jinta and so Karin have to stay somewhere else. What is a better place than where Jinta used to live? One problem though, this place comes with a roommate. A very handsome but unsocial roommate. What's a girl to do? Follow them amd learn how they manage to cope with one another and how their relationship blooms into...


**_Disclaimer_: I DON'T own Bleach in any form or shape possible. I just own the plot that I hope you enjoy. That and only that, so ….. On with the story.**

Karin was with her clothes packed in two suitcases and was currently on her way to her new apartment. Up until now, she lived with her sister, but now that her sister was engaged to her boyfriend, of two years since they began college, they decided to live together in the apartment that she shared with her, and there was no way that she was gonna live with them. Her sister insisted that she at least went to leave with the guy that Jinta, her fiancé, lived before with. He needed someone to share the cost anyway, and he was an easy guy to live with. He didn't interact with anyone and according to Jinta he was as cold as ice. He wasn't gonna touch her. With that, Yuzu was finally at ease and allowed Karin to leave with the condition that she was gonna call as often as possible. That brought her here now, in a taxi, going to her new life. Jinta has given her the directions and even though she had no idea how to go there, the taxi driver thankfully knew.

Toshiro was currently sitting on his couch scowling. Earlier that day, a girl's things had come together with his former roommate, telling him that he had found someone to live with him. He already knew that of course since the day that Jinta decided to go and leave with his fiancé, but he didn't know that his knew roommate would be a girl. Not that he had any problems with girls. Heck, his best-friend was a girl, although he would never admit to anyone that he thought of Matsumoto Rangiku as his best friend. The problem was that every girl he saw would swoon over him and would call his name while giggling and that was irritating. Only Matsumoto and his cousin Momo wouldn't do that. At the end though, he sighed and agreed for this girl, Karin, to come and live with him because he needed the money. Not that he had any financial problems. He was filthy rich for a lack of better word, but that money was left from his parents when they died and he didn't want to spend not even a penny of it if he could help it. When he heard the noise of keys trying to open the door, he groaned and tried to bury himself into the couch while waiting for his doom to come.

After ten to fifteen minutes of total silence inside the taxi, Karin got out of her thoughts as the driver pulled over and told her that they had arrived. She paid him, thanked him and got out with her suitcases, looking at the taxi till it had left her sight. She continued looking at him till she no longer could, because this taxi was the only thing that reminded her that now she began a new life. When she could no longer see it, she sighed and turned around. No point in sulking about something that was already done, right? When she turned around though, she recognised the neighbourhood as the one that she passed by when she went joking. Apparently it never occurred to her that she would need to know its name so she never gave it much thought in the matter. Now, it was a good thing though, because she knew her way around here quite well. Thankfully, it was a good neighbourhood. With new determination, she picked up her things that were on the ground waiting, and went inside the white building that Jinta told her and that had the number ten on. It was a three stories building and had four apartments per floor. Hers was the apartment with the number ten on it again, how conveniently strange. It was on the fourth floor though, so she had to take the elevator that it thankfully had. She got inside, pushed the button with the number four on it and up she went. After some seconds, the 'ding' sound came to her ears indicating that she was there. She opened the door, took her things out and went to find the door with the number ten on it with her two suitcases following behind her. When she found it, she took her keys out and proceeded on opening the door which after some trying she made it and went inside closing it behind her.

"Finally!" she sighed out of relief and exhaustion and proceeded going further inside. From what she could see from her position on the front door and from what Yuzu and Jinta had told her about the house, it was quite cosy. It had a kitchen, connected to the living-room that had simple furniture, but she didn't particularly mind cause she was simple too, and a hall that went to a door on the end that was the bathroom and on each side of it, almost in the middle of the hall, it had two other rooms facing each other that were the bedrooms. It was a nice apartment, though her roommate was exactly as Jinta described him. He didn't talk, heck he even ignored her completely and didn't even gave her a glance when she stepped inside. She was sure that he heard her. Now she was insulted to say the least. She wasn't gonna leave it that way though. He was gonna acknowledge that she was there, whether he liked it or not. With that said... thought, she put the suitcases down and went in front of him and the TV and started talking to him while he scowled and tried to ignore her more watching TV from around her but she went in front of him every time blocking his view. When he huffed, scowled and gave up folding his hands in front of his chest and sitting back down on the couch, as he had stood up at some point to try and see above her since he was taller than her but she kept jumping making the plan go out the window, she smirked and presented her hand in front of him to shake and spoke

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Karin Kurosaki and I'm gonna live here with you from now on. Please take care of me."

Toshiro just sat there scowling and looking at a football match that was on now, when his new roommate came between him and the TV and blocked his way. He tried to look from around her, but he failed miserably as she kept coming his way. At some point, he thought of seeing from above her head as she was shorter than him but that failed miserable too as she kept jumping up and down as if she was on a trampoline. This woman was so irritating. What did she want? He just huffed out of irritation and sat down again scowling. When he sat down, she stopped jumping and smirked like she won a trophy, while presenting him her hand and speaking

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Karin Kurosaki and I'm gonna live here with you from now on. Please take care of me."

He just eyed her like she had just grown a second head and after some moments he shook it, which made this 'Karin' girl to grin from ear to ear before saying in a somewhat cold voice

"Name's Hitsugaya Toshiro." and that was all he said before letting go and going inside the room that was on the right. She was left wondering what just happened when he left like that, but then shrugged it off and took her things to the other room on the left.

Her bedroom was quite cosy. It had a double bed, with purple sheets on and a bedside table at the colour of light orange like the walls that was freshly redecorated. It seems her sister wanted for her to feel comfortable as much as possible. It also had a closet at the colour of a light simple wood, as well as the desk that was in there. It also had a black chair in front of the desk, as well as a bookcase. Yuzu's influence was surely put in here. She sighed in content and began unpacking. She believed that the sooner you begin your work, the sooner you get to end it.

After a few hours, she finally had all of her clothes in the closet and the pictures of her family that she had brought with her were in place. When she had finished, she had the sudden urge to go take a shower and change into her pyjamas to rest. So she got the outfit and the necessary underwear out while putting it on top of her bed, took a towel and her white slippers with her and went for the bathroom together with her shampoo and sponge. While she was putting her things in place, she heard doors opening and closing at some time, so she figured she was alone at the time being and that the guy, Toshiro, has gone out somewhere. She thought that it was rude of him to not tell her that he was leaving but then dismissed the thought as she figured that that was probably the way he was. So, when she went inside the bathroom, she stood in awe from the sight for a few seconds and then proceeded in taking her shower in the big bathtub.

Toshiro went to his room and lay on his bed facing the ceiling with his hand in front of his eyes as he heaved a sigh. The only good thing about this situation was that at least she didn't show any interest in his appearance like every other female. Now that he thought of her better, he would admit that she could be considered an attractive woman, not that he was thinking of her, mind you. After a little moments of silence, he began hearing rustling coming from the room opposite of his so he figured she was unpacking. When he couldn't take it any more, he got up, dressed in his gym clothes and went outside for a little run.

After running for two hours, he decided to call it a day and went to the direction of the house. On the way, he made the decision to take a much needed relaxing bath when he went home. He finally got there, and took the stairs up for further exercise to the fourth floor. When he was outside of his door, he opened it just in time for hearing the water turning off. He didn't give it much thought at the moment though, as he neared the bathroom door to make his previous plan a reality. Though, as he was about to open the door, it opened by itself and outside stepped the girl, Karin, wearing nothing else than a towel. You'd say that since he didn't like her or anything, he wouldn't have any reaction at all. Well, there you would be wrong. Not the part that he had feelings for her cause he didn't, but the part that he had no reaction, cause he did. His face turned a scarlet colour, the same as Karin's was now and they stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds that seemed like eternity to both before Karin snapped out of it and scowled before slapping him hard on the face and going around him, inside her room slamming the door behind her.

After touching his soon-to-be bruising cheek to make the stinging pain go away, eyes like saucers showing the amazement that he felt, he shook his head and proceeded to take his bath. When he had closed the door to the bathroom, he remembered that he had to find clothes first, so he went outside again to bring his clothes from his bedroom and then continued with his plan, and if you exclude the frown that adored his face, there was no other clue indicating that something has happened at all.

Karin, when she was inside her room, her face's colour could put a full grown tomato to shame. She took a few deep breaths to relax her beating-like-crazy heart, and when she finally made it, she went to get dressed. She decided to let this incident pass.

'It's not like he did it on purpose, right? It was an accident... Yeah.' but after thinking that, she groaned and proceeded to get dressed. When she was finally into a pair of blue pyjama pants and a white fitting t-shirt, she made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack and a cup of tea, and then proceeded to go into the living room. For a snack, she only made a tost, and her tea as usual was with two cubs of sugar.

She made her way to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. Toshiro was nowhere to be seen, but she shrugged it off, continuing on her way to the couch. She sat down, left the plate that held her tost on the table in front of her, and one hand holding her tea while the other the remote, she rested her head on the couch and relaxed.


End file.
